mslgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Meowings
Fire = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 10830 - Attack: 539 - Defense: 451 - Recovery: 510 - } Excerpt from a lecture by esteemed Minicat scholar, Professor Butterbon: "Fire Minicats have much flashier colors than the others. Their tendency to stick out sometimes gets them in trouble, which just goes to show, good looks really can by a double-edged sword. Trust me, I can relate." - Pixicat = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 13601 - Attack: 674 - Defense: 563 - Recovery: 635 - } Excerpt from a lecture by esteemed Minicat scholar, Professor Butterbon: "Anyway, where as I? Oh, right. So, once evolved, Pixicats start communicating with their antennae, similar to humans' sign language, but with antennae. Let me demonstrate." "Professor, I think we all get it. Could you...stop?" "Fine, fine..." - Meowings = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 17034 - Attack: 842 - Defense: 701 - Recovery: 793 - } Excerpt from a lecture by esteemed Minicat scholar, Professor Butterbon: "Pixicats evolve into Meowings. Note that the plural is just Meowings, and not Meowingses, although Meowingses is much more fun to say. Meowingses... Anyway, you've probably already seen them at hospitals. Their dust is used to heal, and is even being developed into consumer medicine. Meowingses..." "We get it, Professor." - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Water = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 8825 - Attack: 510 - Defense: 470 - Recovery: 792 - } "A Minicat's element can be determined by its color and the designs on its body. Water Mincats prefer humid regions, and can generally be found near lakes or oceans. However, they can sometimes stink of fish, so be prepared if you hope to raise one yourself." - Letter #5 from M. Martinez to his junior colleague, Master Tiru. - Pixicat = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 11031 - Attack: 638 - Defense: 589 - Recovery: 1000 - } "You can finally relax a little after evolving your Minicat into a Pixicat. Now that it's got arms, it can do most things on its own. It still hates bathes, though, so one trick is to spray mint freshener in the air to disorient it, and then bathe away!" - Letter #16 from M. Martinez to his junior colleague, Master Tiru. - Meowings = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 13790 - Attack: 796 - Defense: 737 - Recovery: 1253 - } "You've already evolved it to a Meowings?! That was quick. You should bring it by sometime! It's good to take them out with you often; if they stay inside too much, they just might lose use of their wings! Ha ha." - Letter #25 from M. Martinez to his junior colleague, Master Tiru. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Wood = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 7280 - Attack: 562 - Defense: 516 - Recovery: 812 - } This Astromon uses its large ears as wings. Their cute appearance makes them poplar as pets. They are also regularly employed in medical fields thanks to the healing effects of their dust. - Pixicat = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 9101 - Attack: 704 - Defense: 644 - Recovery: 1026 - } Now more human in form, a Pixicat's wings enable it to fly more freely than in its Minicat form. Its healing powers also increase and can heal even serious wounds, given enough time. - Meowings = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 11376 - Attack: 878 - Defense: 806 - Recovery: 1286 - } Fully evolved into its final, fairy-like form, this Astromon's warm personality make it a great help to any monster. However, it his difficulty coping with stress, so it is a good idea to give time to rest and relax. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds Category:Astromon Category:3 Star